


Get Back

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, brittana fic, samcedes fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Santana, about Samcedes and Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Back

"Trouty," she said, "Imma say this once, Imma say it slow. Read my lips if you gotta.

"Get back to Mercedes. Okay, I’ll say it again, cuz the light’s not comin’ on yet.

"Get. Back. To Mercedes. Save your ring for her. Better yet, get her a nice one, a good one, a pretty one, a big one. Cuz that girl deserves it, and she deserves the guy you are with her. You’re not yourself without her.

"Get Back. Okay, I’m done."

He gaped, then mustered himself.

"YOU get back to Brittany. You said Never. So Never Let Her Go."

 

 


End file.
